Seven Years
by AngeLeeteuk
Summary: "Waeyo, Kyuhyunnie?"/ "Seingatku, Kyuhyunnie hanya memiliki jadwal sampai siang ini. Apa dia belum pulang?"/ "Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyunnie, Hyung?"


**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : All member Super Junior**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Gaje, OOC, dll**

**Summary : **"Waeyo, Kyuhyunnie?"/ "Seingatku, Kyuhyunnie hanya memiliki jadwal sampai siang ini. Apa dia belum pulang?"/ "Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyunnie, Hyung?"

Annyeong, saya hadir lagi dengan membawa ff oneshoot. Sebenernya mau post waktu anniv debut Kyu, tapi karena mabuk sama seabrek tugas kuliah, jadi baru bisa selesai sekarang. Sebenernya sekaligus mengobati kegalauan soal SS5INA. Oke deh, lets read, Chingu ^^

Seven Years

Langit kota Seoul malam itu terlihat begitu indah. Ditemani dengan cahaya bulan serta kerlipan bintang. Ditambah dengan semilir angin yang berhembus begitu sejuk. Memberi ketenangan tersendiri bagi setiap yang merasakannya.

Tapi sepertinya keindahan Seoul di malam hari itu tak terlalu dinikmati oleh seorang namja berkulit pucat yang kini tengah berada di rooftop dari gedung apartement tempatnya tinggal. Namja bersurai ikal dengan warna sedikit kecoklatan itu justru terlihat memandang langit dengan tatapan sendu. Sama sekali kontras dengan suasana malam yang terasa begitu sejuk dan indah.

Cho Kyuhyun. Siapa yang tak mengenal nama tersebut. Merupakan Magnae dari BoyBand ternama di Korea ―bahkan dunia― Super Junior. Memiliki julukan Evil Magnae. Menggilai berbagai jenis games, hingga mendapat julukan lain, GaemGyu. Memiliki suara yang sangat indah. Dan pastinya memiliki banyak fans di luar sana.

Lalu, apa yang tengah dilakukan Kyuhyun di rooftop dorm mereka saat ini? Bukankah waktu sudah hampir larut. Belum lagi angin malam yang berhembus kencang di tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Bisa saja membuatnya jatuh sakit. Mengingat hanya sebuah sweater tipis yang melapisi pakaian yang tengah ia gunakan malam ini. Apa ia ingin membuat Hyungdeulnya khawatir.

"Tujuh tahun," gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Menerawangkan pandangannya jauh ke depan. Mengingat apa saja yang telah ia lalui selama tujuh tahun belakangan ini. Sejak hari pertama ia resmi menjadi bagian dari boyband dengan jumlah member terbanyak saat itu, Super Junior.

Masih sangat jelas di ingatan Kyuhyun, bagaimana hari-hari pertamanya ia lalui di dorm. Berbagai penolakan ia terima, baik dari Hyungdeulnya di Super Junior maupun dari ELF, fans Super Junior. Beruntungnya, hal itu tak berlangsung terlalu lama. Dengan waktu yang relatif cepat, baik Hyungdeul Super Junior maupun ELF dapat menerima kehadirannya.

Tapi ternyata cobaan bagi keberadaan Kyuhyun di Super Junior tidak berhenti hanya sampai disana. Belum genap satu tahun ia berada di antara Hyungdeulnya, dirinya mengalami kecelakaan hebat bersama dengan Leeteuk, Shindong juga Eunhyuk. Dan di antara mereka semua, dirinyalah yang mengalami luka paling parah.

Kyuhyun sempat koma selama 4 hari lamanya. Paru-parunya sobek. Bahkan ia terancam tidak dapat lagi melanjutkan impiannya untuk menjadi penyanyi. Untungnya, sang Ayah yang selama ini menentang keinginannya itu, bersikeras untuk mempertahankan impian dari putra bungsunya tersebut.

Mata Kyuhyun mendadak terasa memanas. Mengingat kenangan yang sama sekali tak enak itu, membuat perasaannya mendadak kacau. Kyuhyun sungguh bersyukur, Tuhan masih memberikan kesempatan kedua untuknya. Dan Kyuhyun tak akan menyiakan kesempatan tersebut.

"Kyuhyunnie!"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia mengulaskan senyumannya untuk salah satu Hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Aigo, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Kenapa langsung ke atap? Kau tidak lelah setelah perform tadi?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan mendengar rentetan pertanyaan dari Hyungnya itu.

"Gwaenchana, Sungmin Hyung. Aku hanya tak ingin melewatkan suasana malam ini saja," jawab Kyuhyun sambil kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit malam.

Sungmin, namja tadi, melangkahkan kakinya untuk lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Mengikuti jejak Magnaenya yang tengah memandang ke langit luas.

"Waeyo, Kyuhyunnie?"

Kyuhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin begitu mendengar pertanyaan tersebut meluncur dari bibir shape M milik Sungmin.

"Eh?"

Hanya itu yang dapat dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun. Mewakili ketidak mengertian ―atau mungkin juga keterkejutan― dirinya akan pertanyaan yang dilemparkan oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sangat lama, Kyuhyunnie. Apa kau lupa itu? Aku sudah sangat hafal seperti apa dirimu. Kau tak akan mungkin melakukan apa yang kau katakan tadi, jika tidak ada yang sedang kau fikirkan."

Kyuhyun terpaku sejenak mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Tak lama, ia tertawa pelan. Takjub akan kepekaan dari Hyung Aegyonya itu. Sejauh ini, Sungmin memang selalu dapat mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan, walau ia sama sekali tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Gwaenchanayo, Hyung. Aku hanya sedang mengingat-ingat saat pertama kali aku bergabung bersama Hyungdeul."

"Ah, waktu itu. Kau pasti merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan kami terhadapmu saat itu."

"Yah, sejujurnya iya, Hyung. Terkadang aku berfikir, apa tujuan Seongsaenim memasukkanku ke dalam Super Junior. Apa menurutnya jumlah member Super Junior masih kurang banyak."

Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun tersebut. Mau tidak mau, dirinya juga ikut mengenang apa saja yang terjadi di awal-awal Kyuhyun bergabung bersama mereka.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tak menyangka, setelah itu, kau justru menjadi Magnae kesayangan kami."

Kini berganti Kyuhyun yang tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Apa yang dikatakan Sungmin memang benar. Dibalik ketidaksukaan yang ditunjukkan oleh member Super Junior di awal-awal ia bergabung di antara mereka, dirinya justru mendapatkan limpahan kasih sayang. Selalu dilindungi dengan sebaik mungkin oleh Hyungdeulnya.

"Tapi Hyungdeul jadi terlalu overprotektif terhadapku. Terlebih setelah kecelakaan waktu itu. hanya sedikit kelelahan saja, Hyungdeul melarangku ikut tampil," Kyuhyun berucap sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"Aigo, Urie Magnae ngambek, eoh? Itu semua kami lakukan untukmu juga, Kyuhyunnie. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja ia mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak sekuat sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, membuatnya harus lebih pintar-pintar menjaga kondisi fisiknya.

"Sudahlah, sudah larut. Lebih baik kita kembali ke dorm sekarang. Aku tak ingin kau jatuh sakit."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan langsung mengikuti langkah kaki Sungmin.

~SevenYears~

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya untuk keluar dari studio Radio Star saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok pemanggil tersebut.

"Waeyo, Hyung?"

"Apa kau ada kegiatan lain setelah ini?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada, Hyung. Waeyo?"

"Ah, begini, kebetulan aku akan mengadakan sebuah perayaan kecil di salah satu cafe di dekat sini. Apa kau mau ikut bergabung?"

Kyuhyun memang sudah tidak ada jadwal lain hari ini. Belum lagi, jika ia pulang ke dorm, tak akan ada Hyungdeulnya disana. Mereka pasti masih sibuk dengan jadwal mereka masing-masing. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menyetujui ajakan itu. Tapi dirinya sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Ia sungguh merasa sangat lelah dan ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Mianhae, Hyung. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa bergabung untuk hari ini," ucap Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan.

"Ne, gwaenchanayo."

"Sukses untuk acaramu, Hyung. Aku permisi dulu. Annyeong."

Kyuhyun pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan studio. Ia mengusap pelan tengkuknya. Memberi pijatan ringan yang mungkin mampu mengurangi penat yang ia rasakan. Kyuhyun mengangguk sopan pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya. Apa yang dicontohkan dan diajarkan oleh Hyung tertuanya tak pernah Kyuhyun lupakan. Selelah apapun dirinya, Kyuhyun akan tetap memberikan senyum dan sapaan ringan pada setiap orang yang ia temui setelah mengisi sebuah acara.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di balik kemudi. Mengingat saat ini Super Junior lebih banyak melakukan kegiatan individu, mereka pun lebih banyak menggunakan mobil mereka pribadi untuk menuju lokasi. Bisa dihitung dengan jari dalam satu minggu mereka memiliki jadwal bersama dan pergi menggunakan van Super Junior.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. Tahun ini terasa sangat jauh berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Apalagi jika ia bandingkan dengan tahun pertama ia debut. Akan sangat terasa perbedaannya.

Tahun pertama ia merayakan debutnya bersama Super Junior, dalam keadaan kurang baik. Ia baru saja selamat dari sebuah kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Di tahun kedua debutnya, ia harus merasakan berpisah dengan beberapa Hyungdeulnya. Merayakan anniversary nya jauh di seberang lautan. Tahun-tahun berikutnya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah lagi merayakan debutnya dengan jumlah Hyungdeul yang lengkap.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tak mau memikirkah hal-hal seperti itu. Ia tak ingin kesehatannya menurun dan membuat Hyungdeulnya khawatir. Ia tak ingin terus menerus membuat Hyungdeulnya repot karena dirinya.

Kyuhyun mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju dorm Super Junior. Suasana dorm yang dapat dipastikan Kyuhyun masih kosong, akan membuat Kyuhyun lebih berkonsentrasi bermain game. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil membayangkan hal tersebut.

~SevenYears~

"Aku pulang!"

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan keningnya saat tak mendapati sebuah jawaban dari seruan yang ia lontarkan. Padahal suaranya sudah cukup kencang untuk dapat didengar sampai ruang tengah dorm.

"Seingatku, Kyuhyunnie hanya memiliki jadwal sampai siang ini. Apa dia belum pulang?" gumam Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang tengah. Berharap dapat menemukan keberadaan dari Magnaenya. Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil begitu menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terduduk di sofa ruang tengah. Melihat televisi yang dalam keadaan mati, Eunhyuk dapat menduga jika Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain game. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Heran dengan dongsaengnya itu yang sepertinya sama sekali tak merasakan lelah.

"Kyuhyunnie," panggil Eunhyuk.

Tidak ada pergerakan berarti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Membuat Eunhyuk sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya. Merasa diacuhkan. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke hadapan Kyuhyun dengan sedikit menghentak. Baru saja Eunhyuk ingin mengutarakan kekesalannya, ia langsung engurungkan niatnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang ternyata tertidur di sofa. Dapat Eunhyuk lihat gurat lelah di wajah Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang sangat kelelahan. Mengingat ia tertidur dengan menggenggam PSP hitam miliknya.

"Kenapa kau tak langsung istirahat jika memang merasa lelah, Kyuhyunnie," ucap Eunhyuk pelan.

Dengan perlahan, Eunhyuk mengambil PSP dalam genggaman Kyuhyun. Ia meletakkan PSP tersebut ke atas meja. Setelahnya ia berusaha membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun di sofa. Begitu yakin Kyuhyun tak akan terjatuh dan nyaman dengan posisinya, Eunhyuk berjalan ke kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah selimut. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melenguh pelan. Namun tidak sampai terbangun. Eunhyuk tersenyum dengan menunjukkan gummy smilenya.

"Istirahatlah, Kyuhyunnie."

Eunhyuk langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dorm. Dan melanjutkan langkahnya tersebut menuju dorm lantai 12. Berniat menemui Donghae, soulmatenya.

~SevenYears~

"Apa kira-kira Yesungie bisa meminta izin keluar camp untuk satu hari nanti? Rasanya aku sangat ingin menghadirkan seluruh dongsaengku pada hari itu. Berkumpul bersama untuk merayakan tujuh tahun debut Kyuhyunnie bersama Super Junior. Tapi apa bisa? Hankyung-ah dan Kibummie bisa diyakinkan 75% tidak bisa hadir. Yesungie baru saja menjalani masa pelatihannya. Akan sedikit sulit meminta izin untuk keluar camp walau hanya satu hari. Kalau Hechullie, aku rasa tidak terlalu sulit, mengingat sebentar lagi dirinya akan menyelesaikan kewajibannya. Hah! Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk Uri Magnae?"

Seorang namja yang dikenal sebagai Leader terbaik selama dua tahun berturut-turut itu bermonolog seorang diri. Sejak pagi tadi benaknya dipenuhi dengan berbagai hal yang sekiranya dapat ia berikan untuk dongsaengnya. Untuk memperingati tujuh tahun debutnya sang Magnae.

Selama ini memang tidak terlalu ada kegiatan khusus untuk merayakan hari debut dari Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, untuk tahun ini Leeteuk sangat ingin bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Kyuhyun. Mengingat di tahun ini, Kyuhyun kehilangan banyak Hyung tertua di dorm untuk menjalani kewajiban sebagai warga negara.

"Padahal hanya tinggal hitungan hari. Tapi aku masih belum menemukan satupun hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk Kyuhyunnie."

Suasana di dalam kamar itu hening. Leeteuk masih berusaha memutar otaknya. Setidaknya, walau mereka tidak dapat berkumpul bersama, ada yang dapat menunjukkan kebersamaan mereka tersebut.

Tiba-tiba sebuah senyum lebar terpampang di wajah tampan Leeteuk. Ia seperti menemukan sebuah lampu yang sangat terang di tengah kegelapan yang menyelimuti. Leeteuk langsung mengambil smartphonenya. Mengetikkan beberapa kalimat dan langsung mengirimkan ke beberapa nomor yang ia tuju. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Leeteuk langsung mendapatkan balasan dari orang-orang yang ia kirimi pesan. Senyum sumringah terus terpasang di wajahnya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku juga harus meminta bantuan manajer Hyung. Semoga saja Manajer Hyung bisa membantuku," gumam Leeteuk pelan.

Ia mulai kembali sibuk dengan smartphonenya. Berniat menghubungi salah satu Manajer Super Junior.

~SevenYears~

Kyuhyun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa begitu menginjakkan kaki di dorm. Kedua matanya terpejam, menutupi manik hitam kelam miliknya. Sedangkan kedua tangannya bergerak memijat pelipisnya pelan. Berharap dengan begitu rasa penat serta sakit kepala yang ia rasakan dapat berkurang.

Sejak malam tadi Kyuhyun memang merasa sdikit tidak enak badan. Hanya saja ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan hal tersebut. Selain karena jadwalnya yang memang sedang sangat padat, Kyuhyun juga tak ingin membuat Hyungdeulnya cemas.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya. Ia menarik nafas sejenak. Mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Kalau saja ia tak khawatir Hyungdeulnya akan menanyakan kondisinya, bisa dipastikan Kyuhyun tak akan beranjak dari sofa.

Dengan langkah yang amat pelan, Kyuhyun pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang tak terlalu jauh dari ruang tengah. Wajahnya yang terlihat jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya ditambah matanya yang terlihat sayu, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan khawatir.

Selang beberapa menit, Kyuhyun telah sampai di kamarnya. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuh lelahnya ke atas ranjang miliknya. Menghiraukan kenyataan bahwa dirinya belum mengganti pakaian yang ia kenakan. Yang Kyuhyun inginkan saat ini adalah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

~SevenYears~

Sungmin terlihat merapikan selimut yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Mengatur suhu pendingin ruangan di kamar Kyuhyun agar tak terlalu dingin. Setelah yakin Kyuhyun sudah nyaman dalam tidurnya, Sungmin beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Di ruang tengah dorm, terlihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang tengah serius membicarakan konsep comeback duo mereka. Tak jauh dari tempat duo EunHae, Ryeowook tengah asyik berkutat dengan smartphonenya. Shindong terlihat sibuk dengan keripik kentangnya. Kangin dan Siwon yang terlihat sedang asyik berbincang.

Sungmin berjalan menghampiri mereka semua. Mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Ryeowook. Ia menghela nafas sejenak guna mengurangi rasa khawatir yang menderanya. Begitu sampai di dorm, Sungmin langsung menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Sesaat sebelum ia menyelesaikan jadwalnya, Manajer Hyung sempat mengabarinya jika keadaan Kyuhyun sedikit tidak baik.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyunnie, Hyung?"

Sungmin mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Ryeowook. Member lain pun mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada duo namja imut itu. Mereka sudah tahu jika kondisi Kyuhyun sedang kurang baik saat ini.

"Kyuhyun demam tinggi. Suhu tubuhnya mendekati 40 derajat."

"Apa sudah memanggil uisa?"

"Ne, aku tadi sudah meminta Manajer Hyung untuk memanggilkan uisa ke dorm. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan sampai."

Mereka hanya menganggukkan kepala mendengar penjelasan Sungmin.

"Lalu, apa kita akan tetap melaksanakan apa yang sudah Leeteuk Hyung sampaikan?"

Kini pandangan semua member teralih kepada Donghae.

"Ah, benar juga. Melihat keadaan Kyuhyunnie saat ini, aku jadi ragu."

"Tapi kalau kita tunda, entah kapan kita bisa melakukan hal ini. Pasti akan sulit mencari waktu agar kita bisa berkumpul bersama seperti ini. Walau tidak benar-benar berada dalam satu tempat."

Suasana hening sejenak setelah ucapan Eunhyuk dan Siwon terdengar memenuhi ruang tengah dorm lantai 11. Semua membenarkan ucapan keduanya. Memang akan sedikit sulit jika mereka mengubah rencana yang telah disiapkan oleh leader mereka. Akan sulit bagi mereka untuk kembali mengatur jadwal mereka.

"Kita tunggu uisa datang saja. Kita minta pendapat uisa nanti. Bagaimana?" Kangin berusaha memberikan jalan tengah.

Semua yang ada disana menganggukkan kepalanya. Menunggu bagaimana pendapat dari uisa nanti.

~SevenYears~

"Sebenarnya ada apa Hyungdeul? Aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat malam ini."

Kyuhyun tampak merajuk pada ke tujuh Hyungnya yang memaksanya untuk duduk bersama mereka di ruang tengah begitu ia menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Kyuhyun tidak bohong. Ia serius ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya malam ini. Mengingat besok masih ada jadwal lain yang menunggu untuk ia jalani.

"Sebentar saja, Kyuhyunnie. Setelah itu kau bisa langsung istirahat."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan. Ia pun mulai mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu sofa di ruang tengah, yang sepertinya memang sengaja disiapkan untuknya. Dilihatnya Siwon yang tengah mengutak-atik laptopnya. Sedangkan Hyungdeulnya yang lain terlihat menunggu pekerjaan Siwon selesai.

"Nah, sudah siap," seru Siwon senang.

"Ryeowookie, cepat matikan lampunya," titah Kangin.

Ryeowook menurut. Kebetulan juga posisinya memang dekat dengan saklar lampu. Kyuhyun mulai mengernyitkan kaningnya begitu mendengar titah dari Kangin. Terlebih ketika ruang tengah dorm menjadi gelap.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Hyungdeul lakukan?"

"Tenanglah, Kyu. Tidak sampai dua menit kau akan mengetahuinya."

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia memilih berdiam dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dan Kyuhyun tak dapat lebih terkejut lagi saat sebuah cahaya mulai sedikit menerangi ruangan tersebut. Di hadapannya berputar sebuah video perjalanannya sejak awal debut bersama Super Junior tujuh tahun silam. Mulai dari pembuatan lagu U disusul dengan terbentuknya Super Junior KRY.

Kyuhyun tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun ketika video tersebut berhenti. Ia terlalu terkejut melihat video tadi. Belum hilang rasa terkejutnya, Kyuhyun kembali dikejutkan dengan munculnya gambar ke lima Hyungnya yang saat ini tidak aktif mengikuti kegiatan Super Junior. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan dirinya jika yang ia lihat bukanlah hayalannya semata.

"Annyeong, Kyuhyunnie," sapa kelima Hyungnya serempak.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Sama sekali tak sanggup menjawab sapaan dari semua Hyung yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja, Kyuhyunnie? Tidakkah kau merindukan kami?"

Suara Leeteuk terdengar memenuhi ruang tengah dorm yang begitu sunyi. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Hyungdeulnya yang lain yang berada di dorm, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Kau terlihat pucat, Kyuhyunnie. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kini suara Leeteuk terdengar khawatir.

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun masih saja terdiam, menepuk tangan Kyuhyun pelan. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali pada alam sadarnya.

"Kyuhyunnie, gwaenchana?"

"Ah, ne, Hyung. Gwaenchanayo. Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya sedikit kelelahan saja."

"Jinjayo?" kini suara Yesung yang terdengar.

"Ne, Hyung. Aku rasa Hyungdeul tadi sudah memanggil uisa. Jadi, Hyung tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

"Benar yang dikatakan bocah jelek itu?"

Kyuhyun sedikit merengut mendengar ucapan Heechul. Hyungdeulnya hanya tersenyum melihat hal tersebut.

"Ne, Hyung. Kami memang sudah memanggil uisa tadi. Dan menurut uisa, Kyuhyun hanya perlu istirahat saja."

"Syukurlah. Jaga kesehatanmu itu, Magnae. Jangan membuat kami cemas."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk untuk menjawab ucapan Kibum. Suasana mendadak hening. Tak ada satupun dari ketiga belas namja itu yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Sepertinya mereka larut dalam pikiran mereka sendiri.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Leeteuk mengulaskan sebuah senyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, kami hanya sedang merindukan Magnae kami saja. Tidak bolehkah?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Leeteuk.

"Alasan yang sangat masuk akal, Hyung," cibir Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tak pernah berubah Kyuhyunnie."

"Jadi Heechul Hyung mau aku berubah bagaimana? Kalau aku berubah jadi Magnae yang manis, aku takut Hyungdeul akan merasa kehilangan Magnae jahil yang tampan ini."

Heechul langsung mendelik mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Member lain hanya tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah duo evil super Junior itu.

"Ah, Hankyung Hyung, Kibum Hyung, jeongmal bogoshippo."

"Nado, Kyuhyunnie. Nado bogoshippo."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungguh, walau ia masih belum mengerti maksud dari apa yang Hyungdeulnya lakukan hari ini, tapi Kyuhyun sudah sangat merasa senang. Lelah dan sakit yang ia rasakan seperti mendadak hilang begitu melihat wajah Hyungdeulnya. Apalagi kini ia dapat melihat wajah Hankyung juga Kibum yang sudah sangat lama tak ia temui. Tidak lupa dengan tiga Hyungnya yang lain yang saat ini tengah menjalani kewajiban mereka sebagai warga negara.

"Ada yang ingin kami berikan untukmu, Kyuhyunnie," suara lembut Leeteuk berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Eh?"

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut melihat wajah terkejut Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah, Ryeowookie, kalian berdua sudah menyiapkan apa yang kuminta, kan?"

"Ne, Hyung. Aku dan Wookie sudah menyiapkannya. Sebentar, biar ku ambil."

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan masuk ke dapur. Kyuhyun hanya memandangi kepergian dua Hyungnya itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Ia menatap Leeteuk dengan sorot penuh tanya yang hanya dibalas senyum lembut Leeteuk.

Tak lama, Sungmin muncul dengan membawa sebuah kotak yang ukurannya tak terlalu besar. Sungmin meletakkan kotak tersebut di meja yang berada di ruang tengah.

"Itu apa, Hyung?" tanya kyuhyun.

Tangannya sudah bergerak untuk membuka kotak tersebut. Namun ucapan Hankyung langsung menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Kau belum boleh membukanya sekarang, Kyuhyunnie."

"Lalu?"

"Kau harus mendengarkan kami lebih dulu," kini Kangin yang berbicara.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Kangin tersebut.

"Arraseo, sekarang apa yang sebenarnya ingin Hyungdeul katakan padaku."

Untuk sejenak tak ada yang bersuara. Mereka semua hanya saling melemparkan senyum. Hingga suara lembut Leeteuk terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Disusul suara dari Hyungdeulnya yang lain.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya kembali mendengar Hyungdeulnya tengah menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya. Tanpa diperintah, kedua mata Kyuhyun langsung berkaca-kaca. Siap menumpahkan tetes-tetes liquid bening yang terasa sedikit asin.

"Happy seventh anniversary, Kyuhyunnie," serempak Hyungdeul Kyuhyun berseru.

"Hyung ―"

"Saengil chukkae Uri Magnae. Waktu tujuh tahun telah kau lalui bersama kami. Sekarang kau lebih dikenal oleh ELF. Bahkan memiliki fans yang sangat banyak. Kemampuan menyanyimu telah membuat orang-orang di luar sana jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi aku harap kau tetap rendah hati. Jangan lupa jika apa yang kau peroleh saat ini itu karena ada ELF dan SparKyu. Tanpa mereka, dirimu bukanlah apa-apa."

Leeteuk memulai memberikan sebuah pesan untuk Kyuhyun. Tetap dengan senyum lembut miliknya yang mampu membuat siapapun merasa tenang melihatnya.

"Kau adalah magnae yang sangat jarang bersikap sopan pada Hyungdeulmu. Aku harap setelah ini kau dapat merubah sikapmu itu. Atau kau akan menyesal saat aku telah kembali dari wamilku nanti."

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri mendegar pesan yang disampaikan Heechul. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan saat melihat Heechul menatapnya tajam.

"Annyeong, Kyuhyunnie. Sungguh waktu berlalu dnegan begitu cepat tanpa kita sadari. Tak terasa kini sudah tujuh tahun kau bersama dengan Super Junior. Memulai semua dari awal. Sejak kau tidak dikenal hingga kini kau dikenal oleh banyak orang. Mianhae, bebrapa tahun belakangan aku tak bisa ada di sampingmu saat kau merayakan debutmu."

Kyuhyun memandang sendu ke arah Hankyung. Ia akui, ia sangat merindukan kehadiran Hyung tampannya itu. Merindukan Beijing Fried Rice buatan Hankyung. Merindukan kelembutannya. Merindukan saat-saat mereka bersama berada di Taiwan untuk mempromosikan Super Junior M.

"Gwaenchana, Hyung. Asal Hyung selalu menginngatku, mengingat kami, aku rasa, itu sudah lebih dari cukup, Hyung."

Hankyung tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Padahal aku baru meninggalkanmu beberapa minggu, tapi aku sudah merindukanmu, merindukan kalian semua. Merindukan Magnaeku yang sangat manja. Kyuhyunnie, tujuh tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Apalagi mengingat bagaimana perjuanganmu untuk mencapai titik yang saat ini telah kau raih. Tapi, untuk menjatuhkan namamu, tidak perlu waktu selama itu. hanya dengan beberapa hal kecil yang kau buat, sudah mampu membuat namamu jatuh. Seperti yang Leeteuk Hyung katakan. Tetaplah menjadi Cho Kyuhyun yang belum dikenal siapapun. Ingatlah, apa yang kau raih saat ini karena ada orang-orang yang terus mendukungmu. Jangan pernah kecewakan mereka."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan panjang lebar Yesung. Yah, bukan hanya Yesung saja yang merasakan kerinduan untuknya dan mungkin member lain. Tapi dirinya juga sudah sangat merindukan Hyungnya itu. merindukan Art of Voice nya Super Junior.

"Tujuh tahun telah kau lewati bersama kami. Tapi aku telah melewatkan waktu dua tahun dari tujuh tahun itu. Aku tak menyangka, kini kau semakin bersinar. Semakin banyak yang menyayangimu di luar sana. Banyak hal yang berubah dari dirimu. Walau kau tetap usil dan juga manja."

Kyuhyun mempout bibirnya mendengar kalimat terakhir Kangin.

"Tujuh tahun. Banyak perkembangan yang kau alami, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku berharap di tahun selanjutnya, kau dapat lebih dewasa lagi."

Sangat singkat. Tapi Kyuhyun yakin, apa yang dikatakan Shindong datang dengan tulus dari hatinya.

Kyuhyun memandang ke arah Sungmin yang masih belum bersuara. Dilihatnya Hyung kesayangannya itu tengah tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Kau telah melalui banyak hal selama tujuh tahun ini, Kyuhyunnie. Jadikan semua yang telah kau lalui itu sebagai pelajaran agar kau dapat menjadi lebih baik lagi. Dan juga, dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Hyungdeulmu. Arra?"

"Ne, arraseo."

"Aku tak yakin kau akan menepati apa yang kau katakan."

Kyuhyun langsung mendelik kesal ke arah Heechul begitu mendengar ucapan Hyung cantiknya itu.

"Sudahlah Kyuhyunnie. Sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pernah menang dari Heechul Hyung," celetuk Eunhyuk.

"Hah! Kau tahu, selama beberapa tahun ini perkembangan yang kau alami sangat pesat. Kau pasti ingat bagaimana kakunya dirimu saat melakukan dance di awal debutmu bersama Super Junior. Tapi sekarang, siapa yang menyangka jika kau menjadi salah satu lead dancer Super Junior. Terkadang aku iri padamu. Kau tampan, memiliki suara yang indah, otak jenius dan sekarang kau juga menjadi salah satu main dancer. Tapi sayangnya, kau tak sopan."

"YA! Sebenarnya Hyung ingin memuji atau menjatuhkanku?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Keduanya," balas Eunhyuk dengan gummy smilenya.

"Kyuhyunnie," panggil Donghae, membuat Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae.

"Aku tak mau banyak bicara. Aku hanya ingin kau tetap menjaga kesehatanmu. Kurangi bermain game. Cukup istirahat. Kau juga tahu, kan jadwal kita sangat padat belakangan ini."

"Ne, Hyung, akan aku usahakan."

"Tetaplah bersyukur pada Tuhan atas apa yang telah kau raih selama ini, Kyuhyunnie."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Siwon. Sedikit terkikik kecil saat sudut matanya menangkap ekspresi Heechul.

"Kyuhyunnie, belajarlah untuk makan sayur-sayuran. Kau semakin terlihat kurus. Lagipula, dengan mengkonsumsi sayuran, kondisi fisikmu akan jauh lebih baik."

Kyuhyun hanya menunjukkan cengirannya mendengar pesan yang Ryeowook berikan untuknya. Sejak awal ia diterima Super Junior, Ryeowook memang tak pernah bosan menyuruhnya memakan sayuran. Apalagi sejak ia mengalami kecelakaan 2007 silam.

"Jaga kesehatanmu dan kurangi bermain games. Jangan buat Sungmin Hyung dan Hyungdeul repot."

Hening. Hanya dua kalimat itu yang dilontarkan Kibum. Membuat Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kyuhyunnie."

Kyuhyun langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Leeteuk begitu suara lembut itu menyapanya.

"Kau sudah dengar apa yang disampaikan Hyungdeulmu, kan? Aku harap kau benar-benar mendengarnya. Dengarkan setiap yang Hyungdeulmu katakan. Kurangi kejahilanmu. Jangan buat Sungmin pusing dengan semua laporan yang Hyungdeulmu berikan padanya. Hyung percaya, kau telah beranjak dewasa sekarang. Kau pasti mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne, Hyung, aku mengerti. Gomawo, Hyungdeul sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untukku. Terutama untuk Hankyung Hyung juga Kibum Hyung. Aku sangat merasa senang melihat Hyungdeul. Walau tidak berkumpul bersama secara langsung, tapi ini sudah sangat cukup, Hyung. Gomawo."

"Hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan untukmu. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menemui. Tapi hal itu tak mungkin aku lakukan."

"Ne, Hyung, aku mengerti."

"Ah, sekarang kau sudah boleh membuka kardus itu, Kyuhyunnie."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shindong yang sudah mengulurkan sebuah kotak padanya. Dengan perlahan ia menerima kotak tersebut. Ia membuka kotak itu setelah melihat Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kotak itu berisi scrapbook yang berisi foto-fotonya sejak debut bersama Super Junior. Kyuhyun memperkirakan foto-foto itu diambil dari berbagai website dan juga twitter, baik miliknya pribadi, milik Hyungdeul atau bahkan mungkin milik fans.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat hadiah yang disiapkan Hyungdeulnya itu.

"Jeongmal gomawo, Hyungdeul."

"Cheonmaneyo, Kyuhyunnie. Kami tak bisa memberikan apapun untukmu. Hanya hal kecil itu yang bisa kami berikan."

"Hal kecil seperti ini juga sudah sangat berarti untukku, Yesung Hyung."

Suasana hening. Mereka hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu senang dengan hadiah kecil yang mereka berikan.

"Ah, aku tak bisa lebih lama lagi. Manajer Gege sudah menungguku. Aku berjanji tak akan lama."

Suara Hankyung yang sarat dengan penyesalan memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi. Kyuhyun langsung melihat ke arah layar. Tampak Leeteuk tengah menatap jam tangannya begitu mendengar suara Hankyung.

"Ah, sepertinya Hankyungie benar. Aku, Heechul dan Yesung juga tak bisa terlalu lama."

Kyuhyun memandang sendu keempat Hyungdeulnya yang sepertinya akan berpamitan. Baru sebentar ia dapat menatap dan mendengar suara Hyungdeulnya itu, kini ia harus kembali berpisah.

"Jangan tunjukkan wajah jelekmu itu," ucap Heechul.

"Kami akan mengunjungi dorm jika waktu kami sengang Kyuhyunnie. Aku janji."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit, ne. Kami titipkan Super Junior pada kalian. Sukses untuk Super Show di Indonesia nanti. Annyeong."

Setelah Leeteuk mengucapkan salam, layar di hadapan mereka langsung berwarna gelap. Menandakan hubungan mereka telah terputus. Kyuhyun langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Memejamkan matanya sambil tangannya mendekap scrapbook yang diberikan Hyungdeulnya.

"Istirahatlah Kyuhyunnie. Jangan terlalu banyak yang kau fikirkan. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara Sungmin. Ia melihat Hyngdeulnya menatapnya dengan senyum yang terkembang.

"Kami tahu kau lelah, Kyuhyunnie. Istirahatlah. Mianhae membuatmu harus menunda istirahatmu tadi."

"Gwaenchana, Hyung. Aku justru berterima kasih pada Hyungdeul. Di tengah jadwal kita yang padat, Hyungdeul masih menyempatkan diri untuk mempersiapkan perayaan debutku."

"Itu semua ide Leeteuk Hyung. Kami hanya menuruti setiap apa yang Leeteuk Hyung katakan."

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Kau istirahatlah Kyuhyunnie. Kau terlihat semakin pucat."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Menuruti perkataan Kangin. Begitu sampai di kamar, Kyuhyun meletakkan scrapbook tadi ke dalam laci meja belajarnya. Ia juga meraih smartphonenya yang ia tinggalkan di sana.

"_Hyung, gomawo atas kejutannya. Hyung memang benar-benar Angel Without Wings Super Junior. Aku berjanji akan menjadi lebih baik lagi saat Hyung kembali melihatku setelah wamil. Saranghae, Hyung."_

Kyuhyun langsung meletakkan smartphonenya itu dan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Langsung memejamkan matanya dan menuju ke alam mimpi.

~Fin~

Nggak mau banyak omong, ditunggu reviewnya, Chingu ^^


End file.
